100 Tastes of SoRiku
by kathulaluna
Summary: A 100 Themes challenge of SoRiku oneshots. May or may not complete, as it is just for fun. From cute and fluffy to hot and sexy, enjoy!


**Introduction**

"Kairi, I swear, if this is another hook up plan, I'm going to renounce our friendship," Riku said, a scowl on his face as he briskly walked with the enthusiastic girl beside him. It wouldn't be unlike her to do this, he thought, with almost every other time of her taking him out resulting in a tried blind date that ended terribly.

"No, no, it's nothing li—okay, maybe it is something like that, but that's not the point!" Kairi replied exasperatedly. Her eyes popped open in delight as she spotted the café that they were heading to. She smiled at a cheerful boy through the window and waved at him, while nudging Riku with her elbow.

"Just go inside and see what he's like, pretty please?" She said, a smile on her face as she walked behind him, slightly pushing the silver-haired teen towards the door to the establishment. Riku sighed, passing a glare towards his red-headed friend.

She smiled back at him, giving him a light pat on the back. "If you absolutely hate the time you spend with him, I'll delete those photos from Selphie's last birthday party, okay? Okay, bye now, have fun!"

Kairi quickly scurried off before Riku could question her about said pictures she supposedly had. He sighed again, the corners of his lips upturned slightly. He loved what she did for him, he really did, but sometimes she was too much.

He walked inside the café, the smell of coffee and pastries immediately filling his nose. The café was small, a large counter at the front and small tables littered about. Even with the modest size of it, it didn't feel tiny as there were giant windows that made the place feel airy.

He looked around for a bit, his eyes landing on the boy that Kairi waved to. He was very innocent looking, his eyes big, blue and doe-like and his hair brown, soft, and gravity-defying. He had his mouth full of a small chocolate pastry, but even so he still smiled at Riku and beckoned him over. Riku chuckled quietly to himself at the chocolate that covered the boy's teeth.

"Hey," Riku uttered, taking a seat across from the brunet but avoiding his gaze. He could tell that the teen was staring at him, and he did not want to be the one to make that awkward, first-meeting eye contact and ruin another blind date.

"Hello!" the boy said happily, chomping down on his pastry. "You're Riku, right?"

The silveret nodded, finally looking over the boy that sat in front of him. Getting a closer look, Riku saw that the boy's face was quite feminine, with round cheeks and a small chin. He was also kind of short, but he did have a slight muscular body. Either way, Riku thought, he was damn good-looking. At least Kairi had done one good thing so far.

"And your name is? I don't want to have to be referring to you as cake boy now," Riku teased, chuckling as the brunet blushed and wiped off his mouth from the abundance of cake crumbs that had formed around it.

"I'm Sora!" the boy chirped, scarfing down the rest of his meal—if you could call it that. As Riku opened his mouth to say something, a waitress quickly came to the table, taking their orders: two more small chocolate pastries for Sora, and a black coffee for Riku.

Riku sat there awkwardly, rummaging his hand through his pocket, playing with the heavy fabric. Think, Riku, think, don't embarrass yourself now. At least try to keep a conversation going. As he was lost in thought, he barely took notice of the boy scrutinizing his face, leaning closer and closer to him.

"You seem a lot nicer than I'd thought you be!" Sora said, grinning at Riku as he stared intently at the silveret. Riku jumped a little bit, refocusing his eyes towards the brunet in front of him. Sora blushed at the reaction from Riku, undoubtedly now realizing the proximity between the two, and he quickly leaned back. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he mumbled. "Sorry about that."

The aqua-eyed teen nodded, acknowledging Sora's apology, but he was still stunned. Why did looking at the brunet's face make him want to smile? He had never felt like this before. Not with his family, past relationships, not even Kairi. Riku shook his head, trying to clear another bout of endless thoughts from entering his head. He leaned against his hand, making it cover his mouth as he smiled thinking about the brunet.

Sora stared at Riku with a confused look on his face, watching the older teen's expressions change quickly, but none the less, he easily went back to chomping down hungrily on his cake. Riku, finally calming down his thoughts enough to direct his attention to the boy in front of him, took a sip of his coffee, actually taking the time to notice something about what Sora had said.

"How did you think I'd be like then, if I am actually nice now?" Riku asked, a quizzical tone to his voice as he raised an eyebrow towards his blue-eyed acquaintance. Sora directed his attention away from his one man cake eating contest to look up timidly at the teen in front of him.

"Uhm, well, you see, Kairi talks about how you're really mean to her and how you used to bully people in elementary school and how you beat up this one kid named Tidus and…" Sora said, going down the mental list of things that their mutual friend had told the brunet.

Riku suppressed a groan as he almost faceplanted the table. Kairi could be a blessing and curse. Why the hell would she tell him these things if she was going to set us up?! Riku tuned Sora's rambling out, starting his plans of how to torture the girl when he went back home to their apartment.

"…but it's okay, because I don't think you're like that anymore! You are really nice and you're cute!" Riku's aqua eyes quickly flashed towards Sora's as soon as the younger boy covered his mouth, noticing that he blabbed a little too much. He blushed deeply for the third time that day, slumping slowly down into his chair to avoid Riku's piercing gaze.

The silveret looked the younger teen intensely before a smirk broke out onto his face. "Repeat that?" Riku said teasingly, trying to hide the oncoming grin behind his coffee cup. Sora looked out the window, evading Riku's eyes at all costs, his face still as red as tomato.

"You are, uh, really nice and uh… cute…" Sora stuttered out, trailing off at the end of his sentence. Riku chuckled, enjoying the squirming and nervous attitude of the teenager that was peppy as can be and scarfing down cakes only minutes ago.

"Heh, thanks, you're… y'know… pretty cute too." Riku replied, shifting the focus of his eyes to anywhere but the smaller teen's face, making sure to the keep the coffee cup pressed firmly to his lips.

Sora squeaked as he heard those words, looking down to his lap where he kept both hands clenched, shifting his shoulders back and forth skittishly. "Thank you." Sora said quietly, stealing a glance up towards to Riku's face. The older teen caught his eyes and replied to the action with a genuine smile.

They both sat there for a while, soaking in the nervous silence, both not daring to look into each other's eyes. Sora twirled his fork around in his hand while Riku lightly rubbed the edge of his cup. The lull of the café's background noise was all that was between them until Riku spoke up, breaking the quiet of their non-stare off.

"Hey, do you want to walk around for a bit? It is getting kind of stuffy in here," Riku suggested as he finally put his empty coffee mug down. Sora, his face finally back to a normal, human color, nodded in agreement, a wide smile spreading across his face. Riku damned himself for almost blushing at the way the boy looked at him.

Riku called for the check, paid like the polite gentleman he was (no matter how much Sora insisted for all the cake he had eaten), and then they were out the door walking down the small sidewalk. It was already twilight when Riku had gotten to the café, the sky turning purple and the stars slowly starting to come out and twinkle.

"Got anywhere in mind to go?" the silveret asked, pushing his hands inside his pockets as him and the blue-eyed boy walked aimlessly down the street. He let his eyes shift over to Sora, watching him walk—well, more like bounce—beside him.

Sora thought about it for a moment, his face scrunching up as his mind whirred for an answer, before he nodded profusely. "I know the perfect place!" the brunet proclaimed, linking his arm around Riku's, dragging him towards the unknown destination.

Riku chuckled at the enthusiastic teen, following Sora in an almost run, the younger one walking at a rapid pace. I haven't smiled this much in a long time, Riku thought, trying hard to keep up with the cheerful Sora.

As they turned the corner, the gray concrete sidewalk turned into a dusty dirt path, Sora's target already in sight: a large, deserted field with a small playground in the corner of it.

Sora grinned cheerfully up at the taller teen, but it quickly turned to a pout as he saw that Riku was laughing. "What's so funny?" Sora asked. Riku swore that as the smaller boy crossed his arms, he also cocked his hip a little.

Riku smiled, his laughter dying down into small chuckles as he ruffled Sora's chocolate spikes. "Nothing, just seems like a place you would want to go." Sora blushed lightly at that comment, quickly turning around, marching towards the small play set in mock anger. Riku grinned, following the boy to his goal.

Sora climbed up onto the play set, his back still towards the silveret in an attempt to ignore him, even though the younger teen still looked back often to see if Riku was following. He chuckled again, enjoying the childish ways of the other, and followed him up the play set to the top platform.

It had a small square floor, enough to hold two fully-grown males, lucky for them. It also accommodated a tube slide drilled into the right side of the wall and some stairs that led to the lower parts of the play set on the left side. A tower-like roof was above him, low enough that he would hit his head if he didn't slouch.

The brunet sat against the empty wall, patting the spot beside him for Riku to sit, forgetting the laughter fit that came out of the taller teen only moments ago. Riku obliged, taking a seat next to Sora, making it close enough so that he could feel the smaller one's body heat, but just far enough that they were not completely touching.

A retrospective look filled Sora's eyes as he stared off into space, making Riku's breath almost catch. This boy… this boy is something else.

Riku, not wanting to break the comfortable silence between them, closed his eyes and gently laying his hand on top of Sora's. His hand was very smooth, small and soft, differing to Riku's own large and rough hand. Sora jumped a little bit at the sudden and surprising contact, but made no intention to move, enjoying the warmth that Riku's hand gave off.

A long, quiet moment passed between them, Riku slowly rubbing his thumb over the back of Sora's hand, and Sora breathing contently while leaning towards Riku. It felt like that moment should have been stopped in time, a true instant of pure bliss for the two teens.

After what seemed like hours but was only minutes, Sora broke the peaceful silence between them. "Hey, Riku?" he asked, an almost nervous edge to his voice. Riku kept his eyes closed, enjoying the calm of the entire setting.

Before he was even able to respond with a 'yeah', Sora had removed his hand from Riku's. The older teen opened his eyes in confusion, just in time to see the blue-eyed boy straddle his lap and place a small, innocent peck on his lips.

Sora pulled back quickly, looking into Riku's surprised eyes. Riku had many thoughts going through his head—why did is kiss me? Is this okay? Should I do anything?—after the quick kiss, and he tried his best to sort them out as rapidly as he could. Sora furrowed his eyebrows together as he thought about the response he was getting from the other.

"Was that ok—Mm!" the brunet started, but before he could complete his thought, Riku had finally figured out a good response and smashed his lips against Sora's, holding the boy by the hips to keep him steady on top of him. The smaller boy squeaked softly with the sudden reply, but quickly closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the older one's neck to play with Riku's silver locks.

Riku gave a squeeze to Sora's hips, softly licking his lips for entrance, only to be surprised at Sora slightly pushing him towards the grated wall, taking dominance over the kiss, exploring Riku's mouth. The older teen smirked into the kiss, enjoying the assertive side of Sora, but swiftly took control back over, pushing his tongue into the small mouth.

The blue-eyed boy easily obliged, letting Riku take lead, enjoying the feeling of Riku's tongue against his own. He sighed contentedly as he let his fingers run through the other's silver hair.

Both teens, realizing that they had forgotten how to breathe through nostrils, pulled apart reluctantly after a few minutes only to pant loudly. Riku stared into Sora's eyes, noticing how enticing they were, with the color of the sky being accented with specs of a deeper blue making them gorgeous. Riku leaned his forehead against Sora's, stroking his hand against the side of the brunet's stomach.

"That was… wow," the younger teen stated, red staining his cheeks from the exertion of holding his breath, as he stared back up at the muscular teen. Riku chuckled and held the boy closer to him, letting chocolate spikes lay on top of his shoulder. Sora laid there for a minute, listening to the breathing of the older boy, before a grin spread across his face.

"Ow!" Riku cried, putting his hand over the spot Sora had just bit it. The younger teen smiled giddily at the small love bite he just gave the other, the spot already starting to bruise.

"What was that for?" Riku asked, trying to sound irritated, but his face easily betrayed him. He leaned forward slowly to softly bite Sora's lower lip in return for the hickey, leading into a short, loving kiss.

"It's a reminder," Sora replied, nuzzling into the collarbone of the silveret after he pulled back from the kiss. Riku wrapped his arms around the younger one's back, laying his cheek on top chestnut hair, using one hand to go under the edge of Sora's shirt and stroke his back.

"A reminder of tonight?" Riku questioned, a confused demeanor to his voice. Sora shook his head, blushing as he felt the aqua-eyed teen's cold hands against his warm skin.

Riku tweaked one of the large spikes of Sora's hair as the shorter boy responded. "A reminder to come see me again next weekend." Sora timidly looked up at Riku's face hoping that it was okay to assume that they would see each other again. Riku, for the first time in almost forever, lightly blushed as he looked at the innocent boy he held in his arms, the blue-eyed teen having hope fill his eyes.

He chuckled softly before scooping more of the boy into his arms and nuzzling his nose against the brunet's. "I would love to see you again," Riku replied, laying a small kiss on the blue-eyed teen's lips. "I don't think I'll be able to get enough of you."

He smirked as the boy squirmed in embarrassment, but Riku kept his hold tight, leading down to take Sora's lips into another passionate kiss. Sora happily complied, laying his hands on top the silveret's shoulders as Riku pushed himself into the younger boy, both seeming to melt into each other's arms.

They sat there for a long time, Sora laying against Riku's chest, playing with whatever he could find on the boy: his hair, his hands, his shirt, his neck, his jeans, literally anything, and Riku enclosing the smaller boy in his arms as if to safeguard him from whatever could hurt him. Sora, now slowly drifting off to sleep, was startled by a loudly vibrating pocket.

He shuffled out of Riku's grasp for a moment to grab his phone, only to be pulled back by a cuddle-needing Riku. Sora laughed quietly until he saw the name across the screen of his phone. He physically winced, motioning to Riku to keep quiet as he hit the 'answer' button.

"Hello?" Sora said hesitantly into the phone, and with good cause, because once he let a word pass his lips the caller on the other side was screaming into the receiver. Sora hung his head as Riku looked at him and the phone with an amused glance.

"Yeah, I know it's late, but I'm not a kid Roxas!" the brunet replied to the screaming half of the conversation. Riku chuckled, holding the boy against his chest as he argued back into the phone. The aqua-eyed teen buried his face into the chocolate spikes, trying to listen in as close as he could. The conversation went back and forth a bit, until Sora jumped a little bit and blushed a deep red.

"No, I'm not doing anything like that! Just because you and Axel go off and do… stuff, doesn't mean I'm doing things like that!" Sora yelled embarrassedly back into the phone, not only from the comment that Roxas had made, but at the cold fingers squeezing his sides under his shirt. This made Riku laugh softly. He enjoyed how the blue-eyed boy got flustered.

The argument slowly died down, finally becoming a normal phone call. "I'll be home soon. Yeah, yeah. Okay. Mhmm. Alright. Bye." Sora hit 'end call' and glared at the phone. Riku sighed softly, loosening his grip on the teen in his arms. Sora noticed this and looked up at the silveret, smiling apologetically.

"My brother, he's really protective. Sorry, but I need to go, or he'll beat me up," he said with a serious tone, making Riku laugh even more.

"Don't worry, I understand," the older boy responded, looking at the pitch black darkness surrounding the area. "I should probably be getting back too."

The younger boy nodded, sighing at the fact they had to leave so soon. "Uhm, uhm…" he started, patting his pockets until he found a pen. He quickly grabbed Riku's hand and jotted a number down on it.

"Text me later?" Sora said shyly, smiling up at Riku as he put his pen away. Riku smiled back, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against his new love interest, leaving a small, chaste kiss on the other's lips. God, I adore this boy, Riku thought as he looked into those blue orbs he loved.

"Of course," he answered. The brunet grinned widely and leaned up to leave another quick kiss on the older boy's lips before sliding down the slide (yelling 'Woo!' as he slid down it) and running off towards where they came in at.

"Bye!" Sora called, before rushing around the corner and vanishing from sight. Riku happily inhaled, a smile lasting on his face from the lasting aura that the boy left there. Eventually, he stepped down the ladder and left the park reluctantly, heading towards his own apartment.

* * *

"So, how was the date?" Kairi asked as Riku walked in, kicking off his shoes at the front door. Riku came over and plopped down beside her on the couch, Kairi wrapped in a blanket, eating some ice cream as she watched one of the many 'Real Housewives of'. Riku really didn't care which one it was.

"It was… It was really good. I thank you for this one." The silveret said, patting Kairi's head as a 'good job'. She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled nonetheless.

"Nuh-uh, don't bullshit me, he was perfect. When I found out he was gay, I knew he was great for you." Riku scoffed at the girl, watching her smug face as she dug another spoonful of sea-salt ice cream and put it in her mouth.

"Oh, shut up," he said, flicking her on forehead as he stood up and started walking towards his bedroom door. "Anyway, I have another date, through text and I don't want to be late."

She smiled at him, hearing the pure happiness in his voice as he spoke about Sora. She was really glad to finally see him look so free, so joyful, with only one meeting of the small boy. "Whatever you say, Riku," she replied, her overbearing delight showing through her tone of voice.

Riku opened the door to his room, speaking loudly to the girl on the couch before he went inside. "Oh, and if I hear you told one more person that I beat up Tidus in third grade, and not that I accidently kicked him in soccer, I will slaughter you."

The girl rolled her eyes for the second time in the span of 5 minutes. "Yeah, yeah, nice hickey, lover boy," she retorted, contentedly going back to eating her ice cream as the older boy blushed and retreated to his room.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed, haven't written in a long time, but I have this sudden urge to start up some SoRiku fanfics since I feel like I've already read through all of them, so why not just make my own? xD**

**Please, if you have any suggestions to make, any mistakes you see that need to be fixed, or you just want to say turtles. Review or message me! I accept all criticism!**


End file.
